


I’d change the world for you (I’d change the world with you)

by AxolotlLumberjack



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff and Angst, POV Kara Danvers, Slow Burn, and sometimes Lena Luthor, because I’m spontaneous like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxolotlLumberjack/pseuds/AxolotlLumberjack
Summary: Kara stopped in front of a tall skyscraper, set back slightly from the road.  There was a coffee cart off to the right and patches of grass and benches on either side of the wide pathway leading up to the glass double doors.  “Okay, I have to go now.”“Okay.  Love you, Kara.”“Love you too.”She ended the call and looked at the time.  7:58.  Two minutes to spare.  She took a deep breath and looked up at the building towering over her.  Luthor corp.  Kara had been dreaming of helping change the world through science and technology since- shoot it was 7:59.  She continued her speed walk up to the doors.OrAn au in which Kara works as a scientist at Luthor corp.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 84
Kudos: 647





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know I am British and while I have attempted to use American versions of things (like elevator instead of lift and fries instead of chips) I apologise if any of my British-isms slipped through.

The sun was beginning to peek through Kara's curtains onto her bed, bathing the room in a soft light as her alarm dragged her slowly to consciousness. She reached blindly over to her bedside table and picked up her phone. 6:30. Plenty of time to get ready for her first day at a new job.

It was plenty of time and yet Kara still found herself shovelling cereal into her mouth with one hand, hopping on one foot as she attempted to put her shoes on with the other, at 7:42. It took 20 minutes to get the bus and walk there and she hadn’t even left yet.

She was speed walking the last few roads when her phone rang.

“Hey Alex.”

“Are you late? Kara,” she reprimanded.

“What?” Kara screeched indignantly. “How did you know? And I’m not anyway! I’m almost there.”

“You’re always late, Kara. And you’re breathing too fast to be walking at a normal speed.”

Kara huffed as she waited at a crosswalk. “Did you call just so you could tell me off for being late? Which I’m not!”

Alex laughed. “No. I called to wish you good luck. And to make sure you’re still sure about this.”

Kara hurried across the road. “Alex! For the last time - yes, I’m sure. If I don’t like it I’ll quit but I think this job could be a really big opportunity for me. Can’t you just be excited?”

Alex sighed. “Okay, okay. I’m sorry, Kara. Good luck. I know you’ll be great.”

“Thanks, Alex.” Kara stopped in front of a tall skyscraper, set back slightly from the road. There was a coffee cart off to the right and patches of grass and benches on either side of the wide pathway leading up to the glass double doors. “Okay, I have to go now.”

“Okay. Love you, Kara.”

“Love you too.”

She ended the call and looked at the time. 7:58. Two minutes to spare. She took a deep breath and looked up at the building towering over her. Luthor corp. Kara had been dreaming of helping change the world through science and technology since- shoot it was 7:59. She continued her speed walk up to the doors.

Kara quickly made her way through security and was met by a man with slicked back dark hair and a lab coat. 

“Kara Danvers?” he asked, stepping forwards.

“That’s me.” She shook his hand and he smiled brightly at her.

“Jack Spheer. I’m the assistant head of R&D here at Luthor corp.” He started walking towards the elevator and gestured for Kara to follow. “I’ll give you a quick tour and then show you what you’ll be working on.”

He showed her around the various labs and pointed out where the toilets and break rooms were before heading to the main R&D floor.

The lab was huge. There were workbenches spread out across the room, some with messily piled up notes or laptops, some with half built projects and some with expensive looking equipment set up to do who knows what. There were whiteboards along the walls and some freestanding ones scattered around, and smaller rooms off the main lab with larger projects or more dangerous experiments set up. 

Jack pointed out various people and Kara tried valiantly to remember their names but the only one that really stuck was the one that belonged to bright green eyes that quickly looked away when Kara caught them. Lena.

“Lena over there is the head of R&D and definitely the smartest one here so if you have any questions you can come to one of us. She’s also Lillian Luthor’s daughter, as you may know, so some people are a little wary of her but she’s really just a big softie. Unlike Lillian - I’d stay away from her as much as possible.” Jack clapped his hands and moved on. 

He approached a table with a few files on and a whiteboard filled with equations on the wall behind it. 

“This,” he placed his fingertips on the table, “is your project. It was being worked on by Jane and she was supposed to hand it over to you but unfortunately she had to go on maternity leave earlier than expected.” He opened a file to show her. “It’s still in the early phases at the moment so it’s all theoretical but she was working on an improved water filtration system.”

Jack briefly went through some other things and then clapped her on the back and left her to go through all the notes.

When Kara got home that evening she flopped down onto her couch face first without even bothering to take off her shoes and called Alex.

“Kara! How was the first day?” There was some muffled talking over the line. “Kelly says hi too and that she hopes it went well.”

Kara laughed and shouted, “thank you, Kelly,” down the phone. She sat up on the couch and held the phone between her shoulder and her ear as she started to take off her shoes.

“So how was it?”

Kara sighed. “I spent the whole day going through someone’s notes and I’m barely halfway through.”

Alex laughed. “Well do you think it’ll be better once you’ve actually started doing stuff?”

Kara put down her shoes and flopped back on the couch. “Yeah, definitely. It’s so cool there, Alex. You should see all the stuff they’re building - it’s amazing.”

“I’m glad you’re happy.”

“Thanks, Alex.” She smiled and closed her eyes. “I can’t wait to finish reading about this project and start actually working on it.”

———

Kara was stumped. Utterly defeated by a set of equations and formulas she had been staring at for the past hour. Okay so maybe she wasn’t entirely stumped and could probably have worked it out if her thoughts hadn’t kept drifting to a certain green eyed scientist across the lab. But then she wouldn’t have an excuse to go and ask said scientist about said equations and formulas. So yes - Kara was stumped.

She gathered her messily scrawled notes, trying not to drop any loose sheets of paper and set off across the room. Lena was entering data into her laptop from an experiment she had set up a few tables away with her back to Kara. After a few moments, Kara cleared her throat awkwardly.

“Excuse me, Lena?”

Lena whirled round with a slightly startled look in her eyes, a beaker in one hand and the other gripping the table behind her. 

Kara adjusted her glasses nervously and stammered, “hi! I- uh- I was just having a bit of trouble with an equation and was wondering if you might take a look at it for me? I’m Kara by the way. I only started yesterday but Jack said you were the smartest one here.” 

When Lena just kept staring at Kara as though shocked she had approached in the first place, Kara decided to keep rambling. “You’re probably busy though and I should go. I can go. I’m sorry I shouldn’t have interrupted you and oh gosh you were probably in the middle of something super important and-”

Eventually Lena seemed to shake herself out of whatever Kara-induced shock she was in. She released her grip on the table and stood up straight. Kara trailed off as she noticed Lena trying to work out how to stop her from talking herself to death.

“Sorry” Kara added quietly before pulling her lips into her mouth to stop herself from saying anymore.

Lena laughed lightly and smiled at her. “I’d be happy to look at your equation.” 

Taking off her safety glasses and putting them and the beaker on the side, she gestured for Kara to put down her notes and show her. Lena looked over Kara’s notes while Kara fidgeted beside her and then explained where she had gone wrong in a clear but not patronising way. They ended up talking about each of their projects, Lena talking animatedly about hers and seeming genuinely interested in what Kara had to say, even though Kara’s was nowhere near as fascinating. 

They had been talking for well over an hour when their conversation came back to the original equation. Lena turned to grab a pen from the pot by her laptop to make a correction but as she turned, her arm caught the beaker she had left on the side. It crashed to the floor and she jumped up in a panic. 

“Sorry! I- sorry.” Lena knelt down and rushed to pick up the shattered glass.

“Careful!” Kara reached out, trying to stop Lena from accidentally hurting herself. Lena flinched and fell back onto her hands, her shoulders hunched up as though deciding whether to curl up or try to stumble further away, and a panicked look in her eyes. 

She dropped her gaze and stood, brushing down her lab coat. “Sorry. I’ll go and get something to clean it up.”

“I’ll help-”

“No, it’s fine. You should get back to work.” She seemed to be avoiding looking at Kara as she rushed off. Kara stared after her for a moment before reluctantly gathering her things.

———

Kara didn’t get to speak to Lena again for the next few days. She wasn’t sure if Lena was avoiding her but it seemed as though every time she got within ten feet of her she’d rush off to do something else.

It wasn’t until that Friday that she spoke to her again. Kara glanced up and caught Lena looking at her. She ducked her head when their eyes met but, for once, she looked back up at her. Kara gave her a small smile which became real when it was returned by Lena.

Suddenly there was a piercing screech and several shouts as a machine malfunctioned across the lab. The shrill ringing and loud voices seemed to drill into Kara’s brain and she clamped her hands over her ears as she tried desperately to calm herself down. She ran through the lab, shouldering open the heavy double doors and rushing down the corridor to the toilets. 

Loosening the collar of her shirt that suddenly felt too tight and gripping the edge of the sink, she closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing. She heard the door swing open and looked up to meet a pair of nervous green eyes in the mirror. Lena looked away for a moment before stepping forward, opening a small case and offering it to Kara. Kara turned towards her and looked at what she was holding - a pair of noise cancelling headphones. She quickly put them on and slid down the wall with her eyes closed to continue her breathing exercises.

Once she had calmed down she opened her eyes to find Lena sitting cross-legged on the floor next to her, staring at her lap. She released her hold on her knees, stretching her legs out in front of her and slipping the headphones off of her head. Lena looked up at her when she saw the movement and smiled softly.

Kara handed the headphones back to Lena with a quiet, “thank you.” She watched Lena put them back in the case. “How did you know?” 

Lena simply looked down and shrugged. “Are you okay to go back or do you need the rest of the day off?” She asked gently instead.

“I think I’ll be alright as long as the machine is fixed.” 

They sat in silence for a moment longer until Kara got up and extended her hand to Lena. Lena looked at it before smiling shyly up at Kara and accepting it. For a few seconds they were simply standing very close, staring at each other, hands clasped between them. Kara cleared her throat and stepped away. She held the door open for Lena and they smiled softly, sharing glances as they made their way back to the lab.

When they got back, Lillian Luthor was standing amongst several flustered scientists with a murderous gaze. Lena’s smile immediately dropped and she walked back to her laptop with her head down without a word to Kara. 

Kara kept sending glances Lena’s way but never caught her eye. She watched Lillian bark out a few more commands to a terrified little bald man before making her way out, heels clicking on the linoleum. She stopped behind Lena. Lena froze as Lillian muttered something before continuing on her way out, the lab doors swinging behind her. Lena stayed tense, staring at her laptop and Kara almost went over to her but Jack was trying to get her attention and she saw Lena take a deep breath and continue working.

———

Kara was lying on the couch in soft pajamas watching Mulan when there was finally a knock on her door. She paused the movie and padded across the floor boards in her fluffy socks. The moment she opened the door a whirlwind of red hair and plastic bags was pushing her way through.

“Hey! I’m here, I have Chinese, and I am ready to hear all about your first week!” Alex grinned excitedly as she made her way to the kitchen island and started unloading the food containers. “I know we’ve talked on the phone but now I want to hear it all, in person, with no details spared.”

Kara laughed as she closed the door and followed Alex. “It’s been amazing, Alex! I get to work around all these brilliant people and incredible projects that could actually change the world and help a lot of people. And I think I made some new friends as well. On Wednesday I was having trouble with an equation and-”

“You were helped by a ‘really cute scientist with the most beautiful green eyes you’ve ever seen and dark hair that looks so soft you just want to touch it’? Yeah okay when I said ‘no details spared’, I lied. I think I’ve heard enough about your crush over the phone.”

“It’s not a crush! I just really admire-” Kara frowned as she noticed the containers Alex had set out. “What’s this?”

“Oh yeah - Wei’s was closed today for some reason so I had to go to that other Chinese down the road from Noonan’s. Sorry.” 

“But we always get Chinese from Wei’s and he makes the best potstickers and-” Kara’s face was scrunched up as though she might cry and her leg was bouncing up and down like she was stopping herself from outright stamping her feet.

“Whoa, hey,” Alex immediately moved round the counter and put her arms around her sister, squeezing her tightly until her breathing started to even out. She pulled back and tried to catch Kara’s eye but Kara was avoiding eye contact, so she just led them over to the couch.

“I’m sorry.” Kara said eventually, looking down at her hands twisting in her lap. Alex reached to pull a pillow out from behind her and gave it to Kara. She hugged it to her chest and snuggled closer to Alex. “I think I’m just a little overwhelmed with the new job and now the different Chinese food and…” she sighed. “I had a sensory overload at work today.”

“You did?” Alex pulled away and gave Kara a worried look. “Why didn’t you call me?” 

“It was fine. I calmed down pretty quickly.” 

Alex seemed reluctant to let it go but eventually turned to face the TV. “Want to finish watching Mulan?” She laughed as Kara gave an enthusiastic nod, looking like an excited golden retriever. “You grab a blanket, I’ll get you some ice cream and then you can have the Chinese if you want.”

They spent the rest of the night watching old Disney movies, cuddled up in a cocoon of blankets and food, until they were both starting to fall asleep.

———

Lena tried to still her fingers from nervously tapping her thigh as she watched the numbers in the elevator climb higher and higher. The doors opened on the top floor with a cheerful ding that did nothing to help the dread building in Lena’s stomach. She smiled politely at the assistant outside and took a deep breath before entering her mother’s office.

The office was cold and impersonal - the walls and furniture all shades of white, grey and black, and a wall of windows showing an equally bleak night sky. Lillian stood from behind her desk, lit by the light from her computer like some dramatic supervillain.

“Lena. You’re late.” She walked around her desk to stand in front of Lena with her arms crossed.

“Sorry mother. I-”

“That better not be an excuse Lena. Luthors don’t make excuses.” Lillian walked over to the side of her office and poured herself a scotch. “Now, I have been very busy running this company. So imagine my frustration when my assistant informs me that there has been a malfunction with one of the projects down in R&D.” Lillian walked back over to stand in front of her desk and pointedly sipped her scotch. “I have left you down there to tinker with your little experiments under the condition that you are in charge of overseeing all other developments. So,” Lillian’s voice slowly rose, “why is it then, that not only does one of the projects fail, but when I come down to see what is going on that you are nowhere to be found.” She slammed her glass of scotch down on the desk behind her, making Lena jump.

Lena stared at the floor, her hands clasped tightly in front of her. “I’m sorry mother. One of the scientists was having trouble coping with the noise. I was just trying to help.”

“Well if she can’t cope with working in R&D, perhaps she shouldn’t be there.”

“No! Please, it-” The back of Lillian’s hand connected with Lena’s cheek with a sharp snap. Lena kept her head hung low to the side as tears stung the back of her eyes and Lillian sighed deeply.

“Really Lena. Now you’ve made me out to be the villain. You shouldn’t make me so angry. You know I only want what’s best for the company and for you.” Lillian rounded her desk and sat back down, straightening the already perfect placement of a pen. “Now, if you want to keep playing with your toys down in the labs and hiring your own scientists, I suggest you make sure something like this doesn’t happen again.” 

With that Lillian went back to typing at her computer, leaving Lena to dismiss herself with a quiet “yes, mother”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more fun... mostly.

It was late on a Tuesday evening when Kara found herself working alone in the lab with Lena. Kara had stayed late to finish recording some results but Lena always seemed to be the last one in the lab. Lena was focused on whatever it was she was working on but Kara couldn’t seem to concentrate. She kept glancing along the bench at Lena, tapping her pen repeatedly against her other hand.

“What did Sodium say when Lithium asked if they wanted to go for drinks?” When Lena only looked up with a confused expression, Kara continued anyway. “Na.” 

Lena looked at her blankly. 

“Because the symbol for Sodium is N-a?” Kara tried to explain and then cleared her throat and looked down, wishing she hadn’t said anything.

“When Lithium asked Oxygen and Potassium they said OK.” Kara looked up with her jaw dropped to see Lena grinning at her.

“Helium wasn’t invited but he didn’t react.” 

“That’s because he’s a noble gas.”

Kara was too shocked to think up any further puns. “Are you actually making terrible periodic table puns with me?”

Lena laughed. “What would you say if I said I was?”

Kara turned more towards Lena and put a hand to her chest. “I would say that I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.”

Lena looked slightly shocked before she smiled brighter than Kara had ever seen. Kara decided then that she would do anything to make Lena’s eyes sparkle like that again.

“See, you appreciate my puns - Alex once tried to abandon me in the woods because of them.”

Confusion seemed to be the prominent emotion for Lena that evening. “Who’s Alex?”

“My sister.”

Lena narrowed her eyes. “What was the pun?”

“... Well we were camping and the flashlight batteries died and I’d forgotten to bring any spares…” Kara looked at Lena sheepishly, “and I said ‘well I should be sad about this but I’m de-lighted’.”

Lena stared at her for a moment before bursting into laughter and Kara couldn’t help but join in.

———

The second time they were the last two in the lab, Kara immediately picked up her things and moved closer to Lena’s station. She could tell she made the right decision from Lena’s smile.

They worked in silence for a while and Kara was finding it increasingly difficult to keep her eyes open. She rested her elbow on the table and put her chin in her hand, just closing her eyes for a moment. 

“Kara?”

Kara jumped so hard at the sound she fell off her stool. Lena was in front of her, lips pulled into her mouth to stop herself laughing.

“I wasn’t asleep! Hey, are you laughing at me?” Kara was now sitting cross-legged on the floor, pouting up at Lena.

“Me? Laughing at you? Never!” Lena turned to go back to her station.

“Wha-” She stared after Lena before using the stool to pull herself back up. “Was that sarcasm, Miss Luthor? And where did you learn that?”

Lena looked at Kara over her shoulder with an eyebrow raised. “Learn? Darling, I’m the queen of sarcasm.” Luckily for Kara, Lena turned back to her work with a grin just in time to not see Kara’s hand slip off the stool, almost making her face smack into it.

“You know you can go home, Kara. It’s past the end of the day.”

Kara straightened herself up and sat back down at her workbench. “Then why aren’t you at home?”

Lena smiled at her. “Touché” 

“I just need to finish this before I go. I was only falling asleep because it’s so quiet.”

“So you admit you were asleep?” Lena grinned cheekily.

“No I said ‘falling’.” Kara fidgeted in her seat. “Would it distract you too much if we talked?”

Lena’s smile softened. “Not at all. I think I’d rather like that.”

They both got back to work.

“So why were you asleep?” Kara was about to protest but Lena corrected herself. “Sorry - falling asleep.”

“I guess I’m just more of a morning person than a late night person.”

Lena groaned and made a face. “Of course you’re a morning person. You’re like the human embodiment of sunshine itself.”

Kara laughed. “It’s like that line in The Sound Of Music - ‘the sun has gone to bed and so must I’,” she sang.

Lena looked at her blankly. “I don’t know what that is,” she said in a stage whisper.

Kara looked scandalised. “The Sound Of Music? That old film with the nuns and the singing and the British lady from The Princess Diaries?” Her voice got higher and higher as she went.

“That made even less sense to me than the first bit.”

Kara put the back of her hand on the forehead and turned away dramatically. “I can’t even look at you right now.”

Lena shook her head and got back to work.

“Okay so what’s your favourite movie then?”

She smiled fondly. “Star Wars.”

“Of course,” Kara laughed.

“My mother didn’t like us watching films but I remember when we were little, Lex-” she cut herself off and clenched her jaw. “Sorry. You probably don’t want to hear anything about him.”

Kara was quiet for a moment. “Was he a good brother? You know… before?”

Lena studied her for a moment. She bit her lip and looked away. “When I was first adopted by the Luthors, he was the only one who seemed to care. He was so warm and kind back then.” She smiled down at her hands. “He used to sneak into my room at night and watch films and play games with me. When I’d had a nightmare he’d hug me and tell me stories to distract me.” She sniffed, having not realised she was close to tears. 

“Do you still love him?” Lena looked up at Kara with a guarded expression. “I just- I can’t imagine ever not loving Alex.”

Lena thought for a moment. “I love my brother - the one that cared about me and taught me to play chess. But the man in that cell? I don’t know him. And I hate him for taking my brother away from me.” She froze when arms were thrown around her. Kara almost pulled away but after a moment she felt Lena melt completely against her, arms circling her waist.

Eventually Lena pulled away, wiping her eyes. “Thank you.”

Kara smiled softly. “You looked like you could use a hug. I’ve been told I’m a great storyteller too if you ever want to be distracted?”

Lena huffed a laugh. “If only it had all just been a nightmare.”

They were each lost in their own thoughts as they worked until Kara started to get restless again.

“So what’s your favourite food?”

Lena just laughed.

“What? It’s a valid question! Here - I’ll go first. Potstickers. See? Easy. Ooo wait but then pizza… oh! And donuts. Hm okay no. Potstickers first, then everything else a very close second. Except vegetables. They’re gross. They don’t deserve to be counted as food.”

Lena burst out laughing again. 

“What?” Kara asked, was grinning stupidly at having made Lena laugh like that. Lena just sighed and shook her head. “Hey, you never answered the question.”

“I guess I don’t have a favourite food.”

“Everybody has a favourite food! I am going to make it my mission to find yours,” Kara declared with a completely serious face. “How about donuts? Do you like donuts? Well everyone likes donuts but are they your favourite I mean?”

“... I’ve never had a donut?”

Kara blinked at her a few times. “I’m sorry… wHAT?” Kara was looking at Lena as though she had just told her she thought the earth was flat.

“My mother didn’t like us eating sugary foods.”

“More like didn’t like you having fun! No films or sugary foods? That’s just evil!” Kara was expecting Lena to laugh but she furrowed her brow and looked away.

“No she just- she wanted what was best for us.”

Kara wasn’t sure if she’d said something wrong but she wanted to get Lena’s smile back. “Well maybe but I think everyone should have at least one donut in their lifetime.”

They lapsed into silence again and continued working. As always, Kara eventually started getting restless again and tapped her pen rapidly on the table.

“You don’t like silence, do you?” Kara was happy to see that Lena’s teasing smile was back. She grinned sheepishly at her. “You can put some music on or something if you want.”

Kara’s while face lit up. “Really?” Lena laughed and nodded as Kara jumped down from her stool to search through her satchel. “I always keep a bluetooth speaker with me in case of music emergencies,” Kara grinned, almost tripping when Lena raised her signature eyebrow. She was really going to have to get used to that.

She got her phone out and fiddled with her speaker until it made a little beep. “What music do you listen to?”

“Anything really. What about you?”

“I’ll listen to most things. Depends how I’m feeling I guess.” She flicked through the playlists on her phone.

“And how are you feeling right now?”

Kara turned her phone to show Lena the playlist she’d selected with a slightly manic grin. It read ‘FUN :P’. 

Lena laughed. “That’s not even an emotion.”

“Maybe but it has great songs,” Kara said as she swayed and clicked her fingers to the opening beats of ABBA’s Dancing Queen. 

They listened to various songs from the 70s and 80s mixed with some Disney while they worked. 

Once Kara had finished everything she had to do, she danced her way over to Lena with her speaker held in front of her like an offering. Lena was stubbornly not looking at her but Kara could see her trying not to smile. 

Lena turned to Kara with her tongue in her cheek. “Can I help you?”

Kara opened her mouth to speak but the song finished and the opening chords of Mr Blue Sky came through the little speaker. Kara cheered and quickly turned up the volume, putting her speaker on the side. “Lena we have to dance! You can’t not dance to Mr Blue Sky - it’s one of my favourites!”

Lena looked mildly alarmed as Kara grabbed her hands and swung their arms about madly, but as they jumped around the room her smile got bigger and bigger until they were both falling over themselves laughing.

That was, of course, the moment the door to the lab swung open and hit the wall with a bang. Kara grabbed her speaker and turned it off as Lillian Luthor shot them both an ice cold glare.

“Miss Danvers, if you are not working I suggest you go home. I don’t pay you to flail around my very expensive laboratories listening to music.”

“Sorry Ms Luthor. I was just leaving.”

Lillian stared at her harshly until she started to pack up her things before raising an eyebrow at Lena and leaving.

Kara adjusted the strap of her satchel on her shoulder. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Lena gave her a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes and nodded. She had already turned to get her things sorted before Kara could say anything else. Kara started to leave but paused and turned back with her hand on the door. “Don’t stay too late, okay?” She pushed through the door and started home when she didn’t get a reply.

———

Lena had been in the lab for at least an hour when Kara got into work the next day. She was lost in her notes when a small white box made of card was set in front of her. She looked up to see Kara walking away from her backwards, wiggling her eyebrows. She grinned sheepishly at Lena when she bumped into a table and turned around to go to her work station. 

Lena curiously took the lid off the box. Inside was a single glazed donut and on the lid were the words ‘do or donut, there is no try’ with what she could only assume was Kara’s attempt at drawing Yoda. Lena looked up at Kara and raised an eyebrow (she could have sworn Kara blushed from across the room) but couldn’t help but smile. She knew Kara’s eyes were on her as she pulled off a small piece and put it in her mouth. A moment later Kara was in front of her again, evidently too excited to see Lena’s reaction to wait over the other side of the lab. 

“Whatdyouthink? Whatdyouthink?” Kara was bouncing on her toes. 

Lena narrowed her eyes at Kara. “Aren’t you supposed to be working?”

Kara pouted and Lena nearly dropped the rest of her donut. “Come on, Lena,” she whined.

“Okay I’ll admit it’s good.” Kara grinned and clapped her hands. “I especially liked the wrinkly frog.” She gestured to the lid of the box and Kara looked affronted.

“Hey, I don’t do characters okay! I can paint you a beautiful landscape but creatures are hard,” Kara grumbled.

Lena tipped her head to one side in curiosity. “You paint?”

“Um, yeah.” Kara rubbed the back of her neck shyly.

“Well I’d love to see some time.” She smiled softly at Kara and they simply stood there for a moment before Kara looked down, smiling.

“I should get back to work.” She turned to go but swerved back and leaned on her hands on the edge of the table. “Hey, do you want to have lunch together later?”

Lena opened and closed her mouth a few times before speaking. “I probably shouldn’t leave…”

“How about if I bring it to you?”

Lena smiled. “Yeah, okay. I’d like that.”

Kara leaned back on her heels with a grin. “Good. Great. Okay.” She nodded and tapped the table before adding a quick “bye” and going back to her things.

———

A few hours later a figure appeared at Lena’s side. She was holding a paper bag that read ‘Big Belly Burger’, leaning against the workbench with a grin.

“Okay you win - this is my favourite food.”

“What?” Kara laughed. “But it’s only the second thing I’ve brought you and you haven’t even tried it yet.”

“Yeah but Lex climbed through my bedroom window with it one time and it was the best thing I’ve ever had but I haven’t had it since.”

“Well that was anticlimactic. Now I don’t get to bring you loads of fun foods to make you try,” Kara pouted.

“I mean… I wouldn’t be complaining if you did.”

They smiled at each other for a moment. “Now technically, I don’t think we’re supposed to eat in the lab so…”

Lena thought for a moment and then gestured for Kara to follow her. They left the lab and walked towards the elevator.

“Where are we going?” Kara asked as they got in. Lena didn’t answer as the numbers climbed higher and higher. They got out on the second to last floor but instead of going into any of the rooms, Lena immediately turned and entered the stairwell. They climbed two flights of stairs and came out a small metal door onto the roof.

It was just concrete with a few vents and wooden crates but the view across National City from up so high was incredible. Kara found herself walking closer to the edge, mesmerised by the skyline. “Lena this is amazing,” she muttered.

There was a metallic squeak behind her and she turned to see Lena taking a large padlock off a metal box round the side of the door. Lena opened the lid and took out a rolled up flannel picnic blanket. She shook it out and laid it in the middle of the roof.

“Do you come up here a lot?” Kara made her way back over.

“Sometimes.” Lean shielded her eyes from the sun and looked over the horizon. “Lex used to bring me up here.” She turned to Kara and smiled sadly. “Before I worked here, I’d come visit him and we’d sneak away up here where our parents wouldn’t find us.” 

Kara sat with her legs crossed and put the paper bag down in front of her. “Whose idea was the blanket box?”

Lena laughed and joined Kara on the mat. “Mine. He said he was happy to sit on the crates but he always stole the blanket.” 

They opened the bag, took out the food and started eating.

“Why didn’t we get out the elevator on the top floor? Then we’d only have had to walk one flight of stairs.”

Lena picked at her fries. “The top floor is my mother’s office and I didn’t really feel like running into her after last night.”

Kara swallowed a bit of burger. “I’m sorry if I got you in trouble.”

Lena shook her head. “It wasn’t your fault Kara.”

“But it wasn’t yours either.”

Lena looked as though she hadn’t been expecting that but smiled and went back to eating.

They talked and laughed and ate for a while but eventually they had to get back. Kara put all the trash back into the paper bag while Lena put away the blanket. They made their way back down the stairs and to the elevator, Kara throwing away the bag in a trash can beside it. She put her hand on Lena’s shoulder to get her attention but pulled it back when she started slightly at the contact. 

“Thank you for having lunch with me,” she said softly.

Lena smiled. The doors opened and a man in a ruffled suit walked out between them. They got in and Lena pressed the button for the lab. They were about half way down, glancing at each other and sharing soft smiles, when the elevator shuddered to a stop. Kara stuck a hand out against the wall. Lena frowned and pressed the help button. 

A moment later a tinny voice crackled through the speaker. “We’re just having some minor difficulties with the elevator. Don’t worry it’s still perfectly safe and we’ll have you out in no time.”

Lena sighed and turned back to Kara. Kara had now backed herself into the corner of the elevator with one arm pressed against the back wall and one along the side. Her eyes were wide and unfocused and her breathing was quickening.

“Kara?” Lena tried to stop herself from panicking enough to try to help her. She approached her with her hands out in front of her as if she were a skittish animal. 

“Kara? Kara can you hear me? I need you to listen to my voice.” Kara’s eyes were still slightly unfocused but she seemed to be trying to keep them on Lena. “You’re okay. They’re fixing the problem right now. I just need you to focus on me, okay?” She was now in front of Kara and gently peeled her hand off the back wall. “Breathe, Kara.” She placed Kara’s hand on her collarbone by her shoulder, with one of her hands over it and the other on Kara’s shoulder, and exaggerated her breathing. “Can you breathe with me? Like this.” She slowed her breathing and counted aloud as she inhaled and exhaled. Kara’s breathing started to even out and her eyes focused on Lena’s. “That’s it Kara. Just keep breathing with me.” She kept counting and breathing until she felt the elevator start to move again.

Lena took her hand off Kara’s shoulder slowly but kept their other hands clasped together as she moved to stand beside Kara. When the doors opened, Kara pushed her way out past the people waiting to do maintenance and Lena’s hand fell back to her side. She rushed after her but she had stopped just inside the lab.

“Kara?” Lena reached out to touch her shoulder but hesitated and pulled her hand back. 

Kara mumbled an “I’m fine,” and went back to her things.

———

She didn’t seem fine as the afternoon wore on. Lena kept looking over at her but she hadn’t looked up. She hadn’t seemed to do much at all. Lena was sure she had been staring at the same piece of paper, not writing a thing, since they got back from lunch. But perhaps worst of all, her usual sunshine smile was gone.

Finally Lena couldn’t take it anymore. She closed her laptop and made her way over to Kara.

Kara looked away when she saw her approaching.

“Kara, you know you can take the rest of the day off if you need to?” Kara wouldn’t meet her eyes.

“I don’t need to.”

“Okay - Kara I want you to take the rest of the day off,” she tried.

“I’m fine.” Kara still wouldn’t look up.

“Kara,” she implored, “please. Let me take you home.” 

Kara finally looked up at Lena, her stormy blue eyes flitting between Lena’s. She looked back down but picked up her bag and nodded.

Lena texted her driver and grabbed her bag before walking with Kara down to the parking lot. She thought Kara might prefer the quiet down there to the noises of the street.

———

When they got to Kara’s building Lena walked up to Kara’s apartment with her, unsure whether she should stay or go. Kara unlocked the door and gestured for Lena to follow her in. Other than telling the driver her address, she hadn’t said anything since Luthor corp. She hung her coat beside the door and put her satchel on the kitchen island. She poured two glasses of water while Lena hung her things next to Kara’s. Following Kara to the couch, they sat down and she took her glass from Kara.

It was Kara’s quiet voice that broke the silence. 

“I’m claustrophobic.”

Lena sensed she wasn’t done and stayed quiet.

Kara took a shaky breath. “When I was 13, my parents and I were driving down a mountain. There was a landslide and the rocks hit the car and sent it over the edge of the road. It took a while for help to get to us and the impact had damaged the doors. We were trapped inside until they came.” Lena took Kara’s glass, put both of them on the coffee table and took Kara’s hand. Kara gave her a watery smile and continued. “When they got there, they found the damage was mostly to the front of the car so they managed to get me out first and away from it but-” Kara took another shaky breath, “the gas tank- or the fuel line or something had been ruptured. And somehow… I don’t know.” Tears were running down Kara’s face and she sniffed. “There was an explosion… or just lots of fire really fast. Both my parents and two firefighters were killed.”

Lena pulled Kara into her as she sobbed into Lena’s shoulder.

They stayed like that until Kara had no more tears left to cry. She pulled back and grabbed some tissues from the coffee table. Lena dabbed her eyes with her sleeve while Kara cleaned herself up. 

Kara snuggled back into Lena’s side and this time it was Lena that broke the silence.

“Do you remember them?”

Kara pulled Lena’s arm around herself, playing with her fingers, and nodded with a soft smile. 

“My mom was a judge and my dad was an astrophysicist. We used to go camping a lot. He taught me the names of the stars and all the constellations. We did crazy experiments in the garage and baked cookies and when I was little, my mom would sing me to sleep.” She lay her head on Lena’s shoulder. “It hurts to remember sometimes. But I wouldn’t give up those memories for anything.”

Lena rested her head on Kara’s. “I don’t really remember my mother.” Her head was dislodged when Kara looked up at her, confused. “My birth mother,” she corrected. Kara sat up cross-legged, facing Lena, and pulled Lena’s hands into her lap. She looked at her, waiting for her to continue. “Before the Luthors adopted me, I lived in Ireland with my birth mother. I don’t remember most of it but there are a few things I do. There was this beach she used to take me to - I remember the smell of the sea, and these big white cliffs and the sand that felt so rough on my little feet. We would eat sandwiches that were horrible and crunchy because somehow the sand always got inside them and we would watch the sunset. The water was always freezing and stormy and it was raining more often than not. But it was so beautiful, Kara.” She smiled at the memory. “So was she. I remember that. But I don’t remember how.” Kara switched to sitting beside her again and pulled her close. “I cried for so long when I realised I couldn’t remember her face. Lex was the only one to comfort me. But now he’s gone too.”

Kara kissed Lena’s temple. “Well now you’ve got me. And I’m not going anywhere.” Lena knew she shouldn’t hope so easily but she couldn’t help but melt into Kara’s embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It occurred to me while editing this chapter that crispy seaweed might just be one of those weird British things. So I did a google search of American Chinese restaurant menus and it seems like it is because I couldn’t find it anywhere? Anyway - for those of you who might not know, crispy seaweed is just salty fried cabbage. (It’s nicer than it sounds.)

When Kara woke up her apartment seemed brighter than normal and there was a weight on her chest. She squinted her eyes open and realised she was still in the living room with the curtains wide open. Sunlight was streaming in across the wooden floors, illuminating all the little dust particles floating in the air. 

Kara sneezed and looked down when something tickled her nose. Lena’s head was resting on her chest, silky hair looking more brown with flecks of red in the sunlight. Her hands were curled into Kara’s cardigan and her body was on the couch between Kara’s legs. Kara had her right hand on Lena’s back and her right leg up beside Lena while her left arm and leg hung off the side of the couch. 

Lena grumbled and snuggled further into Kara when she rubbed her back. Kara chuckled and tried to gently shake her awake. 

“Lena?” she called softly.

Lena sighed deeply and started to blink her eyes open slowly. Her brow furrowed adorably and she pushed herself up slightly, looking confusedly down at the body below her. She blinked sleepily up at Kara’s face.

“Kara?” 

Kara smiled. “Hey.” 

Lena’s eyes widened suddenly and she jumped up off the couch, tripping slightly over Kara’s leg. She frantically ran a hand through her hair. “What time is it?”

Kara propped herself up on her elbows. “I don’t know. I-” but Lena had already pulled her phone out of her pocket, checked the time, and was in the process of texting her driving while pulling on her discarded heels with one hand. She shoved her phone back into her pocket, rushed over to the door, grabbed her coat and bag, and left without another word.

Kara watched the door click shut over the back of the couch and sighed.

Getting up, she showered and changed out of her clothes from the day before. As she padded barefoot into the kitchen to get herself breakfast, her phone rang. 

“Hey Alex.”

“Hey Kara. We still good for lunch?”

“Sure but can we make brunch? I haven’t had breakfast yet and I’m starving.”

Alex laughed. “Sure. Meet you in 20 minutes?”

“Sounds good.”

“Okay, I’ll see you there.”

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

Kara hung up the phone and put it on the kitchen island. She then poured herself a bowl of cereal anyway. She could always run to the restaurant.

———

Kara ended up being 10 minutes late to meet Alex. Alex was not impressed. 

“You had breakfast didn’t you.”

“I was hungry!” 

Alex rolled her eyes and walked into the restaurant.

Kara ordered a burger and fries and Alex looked at her as if to say ‘that’s not brunch!’ before ordering herself a steak and fries. She shrugged when Kara raised her eyebrows at her (Kara had not perfected the one eyebrow arch as Lena had).

They talked about their weeks and various other things until their food arrived and they started eating.

“So,” Alex smirked dangerously. “You gonna tell me who this crush of yours is now?”

Kara blushed. “Alex,” she whined, “it’s not a crush!”

“Your face says otherwise. In fact, that’s more of a reaction than I got last time.” Alex leaned forward. “Did something happen?” She looked way too excited about this.

“What? No. She just…” Kara pushed the fries around her plate with the one she was holding. “She stayed over last night.”

Alex’s eyebrows were almost at her hairline. “Did you…?”

“No!” Kara practically screamed, waving her fry around. A few of the other people looked over curiously and she lowered her voice. “No. She just took me home yesterday and we fell asleep.”

“She took you home?” Alex continued eating her steak, evidently deciding nothing very exciting had happened after all.

Kara looked down. “Yeah, I… We got stuck in an elevator and I had a panic attack. She took me home early.”

“You had a panic attack?” Alex put down her knife and put her hand across the table for Kara to take. 

Kara squeezed her hand and smiled. “It’s okay. She helped calm me down and then we talked when we got to my apartment.”

Alex nodded and took her hand back to continue eating. “Well she seems great, Kara. So do I get to know her name now?”

Kara smiled down at her plate. “Her name is Lena.”

Alex’s fork stopped halfway to her mouth. “Lena? As in… Luthor?” she frowned. When Kara nodded, she put her fork down and took a deep breath.

“Alex! You can’t seriously be mad about this!” Kara put down a fry and leaned back.

“Kara, Lex Luthor killed 30 people,” she hissed. “He murdered them just because he wanted his new drug on the market quicker so he could make more money.”

“Yes, Alex. Lex. Not Lena. You can’t judge her for something she didn’t even do.” Kara shook her head in disbelief.

“Kara, you didn’t see what I did. I was on that case. Luthors don’t care about anything but money.”

Kara scoffed and crossed her arms defensively. “I don’t believe you, Alex. Are you seriously saying she’s just like him? You haven’t even met her.” She threw her arms up dramatically before taking a deep breath and sighing. “What if it was James? I know he’s our friend and he’s great but what if he wasn’t? What if he’d done something terrible and unforgivable? Would you love Kelly any less?” 

That made Alex pause. She sighed and rubbed a hand over her forehead. “Okay. Look, I understand what you’re saying but please, Kara, just be careful. I only want you to be safe.”

“I know.” She smiled sadly. “Just… give her a chance? I know she’s a good person, Alex.”

Alex studied her for a moment. “Okay. Yeah, I can do that.”

They finished their meal and got up to hug each other before they left.

“Are we still on for sister night on Monday?” Kara asked as they pulled back.

“Oh shoot! I’m so sorry Kara, I completely forgot - Kelly and I were going to go out for a date night on Monday. But I can cancel?” Alex made to get her phone from her coat to call Kelly.

“No no no!” Kara slapped Alex’s hand away from her coat pocket. “It’s fine. Honestly. We can reschedule. You have fun with Kelly.” Kara smiled at the goofy grin Alex got whenever they talked about Kelly.

They hugged once more outside the restaurant before going their separate ways.

———

When Kara got into the lab on Monday, there was a vase of beautiful little purple flowers by her work. She put down her bag and looked around. Lena was watching her from across the room. Kara tilted her head and pointed questioningly at the flowers. Lena bit her lip and looked around the room before making her way over.

She stood on the other side of the table, twisting her hands together in front of her. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Kara smiled brightly at her. Lena’s hands dropped to her sides and her shoulders dropped as she visibly relaxed. “Are these from you?” She pointed to the flowers.

Lena nodded. She smoothed her hands down the sides of her lab coat anxiously. “They’re to say sorry. For the way I left on Saturday. I panicked… I’m sorry.” Lena looked genuinely distraught. 

“Oh. No it was totally fine! You didn’t have to get me flowers.” She rounded the table and hugged Lena. Lena relaxed into it but kept her arms by her sides. Kara pulled back, not wanting to make her uncomfortable and Lena glanced around the room nervously. 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” She adjusted her glasses self consciously. “I forget that some people aren’t as tactile as me sometimes.”

Lena shook her head. “No, I liked it! I mean…” She blushed and ducked her head. “I’m just not used to it, I guess. But you didn’t make me uncomfortable.” 

Kara smiled. “Well, thank you for the flowers. They’re beautiful.”

Lena smiled shyly up at her. She gestured over her shoulder. “I should get back to work.” 

Kara nodded but neither of them moved.

Just as Lena turned away, Kara called after her. “Hey Lena?”

Lena immediately spun back round. “Hm?”

Kara adjusted her already perfect glasses. “Well my sister and I were supposed to be having a sister night tonight but she had to cancel. So I was wondering if you maybe wanted to come over and watch a movie or something?” She continued before Lena could answer. “I just thought I could show you some of those ones you’ve never seen. But you don’t have to of course. It’s totally fine.”

Lena’s eyes crinkled in the corners in the way Kara loved as she smiled. “I would love to.”

Kara grinned so widely it almost hurt her cheeks but she couldn’t stop for the rest of the day.

———

Once they had both finished their work for the day, Lena texted her driver again and they made their way to Kara’s.

They removed their shoes and coats, Kara hanging hers by the door and taking Lena’s to do the same. “I was going to get changed into something a little more comfy. Would you like to borrow something?” 

Lena looked down at her smart trousers and shirt. “Yes please.” 

Kara grabbed two pairs of sweatpants, a soft white t-shirt for herself and her old university sweater for Lena. When she came back out of her room, Lena was still standing by the door glancing around the apartment. 

She handed the clothes to Lena with a smile. “Bathroom’s just round there.”

Kara was on the couch looking at her phone, having changed and put two glasses of water on the coffee table, when Lena came out of the bathroom with her clothes neatly folded in her arms. She looked adorable in Kara’s slightly too big clothes. She put her work clothes on the end of Kara’s bed before joining Kara in the living room.

Kara wiggled back further on the couch excitedly and patted the space next to her. Lena left about two feet between them when she sat down but she angled herself towards Kara so she didn’t mention it.

“What’s that?” Lena tilted her head towards Kara’s phone.

“It’s a list I made of all my favourite movies that you might not have seen that I wanted to show you. The top one is Lilo and Stitch. Have you seen it?” Kara turned to Lena. She couldn’t decipher the look Lena was giving her. “Lena?”

Lena seemed to shake herself out of whatever it was. “Um no. No I haven’t.”

“Great!” Kara turned to set up Netflix on the TV. “You’re gonna love it.”

She started the movie playing, grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and opened her arms towards Lena, making grabby motions with her hands. “Come on, Lena, we have to cuddle. It’s a movie night rule!” She dropped her arms. “Unless you don’t want to of course. That’s fine too.”

Lena scooted closer until they were almost but not quite touching. Kara smiled and threw the blanket over them both, pulling it up to her chin and putting her knees up underneath it.

They watched the movie with rapt attention. Lena snuggled further into Kara as it went on and when she heard Lena sniffling beside her, Kara extracted her hand from beneath the blanket and offered it to Lena. They sat huddled together holding hands for the rest of the movie. 

When the credits started rolling, Kara turned to face Lena with a grin. “What did you think? Better than Star Wars?”

Lena laughed. “Nope. Star Wars is still the best. But I really liked it. Can we watch it again sometime?” She looked at Kara hopefully.

“Definitely! But there are lots of others I want to show you too.”

Lena looked more relaxed than Kara had ever seen her, sitting sideways on the couch with her head leaned on the back of it, in soft clothes and smiling gently at Kara. She yawned, pulling the blanket up to cover her mouth.

“What time is it?” she asked sleepily.

Kara leant over and pressed the button of her phone on the coffee table. “10:21.”

Lena groaned and flopped her head back. “Why am I so tired?”

Kara laughed. “You work too hard.”

Alex always said Kara had the most powerful pout in the world but clearly she had never seen Lena’s.

Lena sighed and pushed the blanket off herself. “I should probably get home.”

“Okay.” Kara got up and put out her hands for Lena. Lena took her hands and she pulled her up with an exaggerated grunt. She laughed when Lena hit her shoulder playfully. Kara took their glasses to the sink as Lena stretched like a cat. She tipped the leftover water in the sink and left the glasses in there.

“Did you paint this?” Kara turned to see Lena looking at her easel in the corner of the room. On it was a landscape of white cliffs, sandy beaches, and a pink sunset reflecting in a wind whipped sea. “It’s beautiful.”

Kara dried her hands and made her way over to Lena. “I told you I could paint you a beautiful landscape.” Lena was still studying the canvas. Kara watched the way her eyes flicked over the paint strokes. “It’s for you.” 

At that Lena’s eyes snapped up to Kara. “What?” 

“The painting. It’s for you. It’s- um- it’s the beach you told me about. The one in Ireland? I hope I did it justice.” Kara rubbed the back of her neck self-consciously.

Lena looked back at the painting before looking up at Kara in awe. “It’s perfect.” She had tears in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck. “Thank you,” she whispered into her Kara’s shoulder.

———

It was a week later when Kara finally got Lena out of the lab for lunch. She had worn her down with promises of fun times and kale. 

“Where are we going, Kara?” Lena laughed as Kara practically skipped down the street beside her. Lena had offered to call her driver but Kara had insisted they walk. (“Come on, Lena. It’s a beautiful June day! The sun is shining, the birds are singing… okay maybe not the bird bit. The car horns are screeching? I don’t know. But anyway let’s walk!”).

“Nope.” Kara turned her head away dramatically. “Not telling. It’s a surprise.”

“Is it Chinese?” 

Lena turned around when she realised Kara was no longer beside her. Kara had stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, gaping at her.

“How did you know?” Kara pouted and continued walking.

Lena laughed. “You told me your favourite food was potstickers.”

Kara huffed. “Fine. No surprises for you then.” 

“Aw I’m sorry.” 

Kara couldn’t keep the smile off her face very long and bumped Lena’s shoulder as they walked.

Lena smiled up at her. “So where is this place?”

“Just ahead. Come on.” She took Lena’s hand in hers and led her the rest of the way to the Chinese restaurant.

Lena ordered some kind of vegetable dish and Kara ordered everything but that. She also ordered enough potstickers to feed a small army.

Lena narrowed her eyes at Kara. “I thought you said there would be kale.”

Kara shrugged guiltily. “I didn’t specify it would be this time. Besides, you got a vegetable thing anyway.”

Lena arched her eyebrow.

“You can have some of my crispy seaweed if you want? That’s probably almost a vegetable.” Kara toyed with the chopsticks in front of her.

“... You do know it’s not actually seaweed, right?”

She looked up at Lena. “What?”

“Crispy seaweed; it’s not actually made with seaweed. It’s cabbage.”

Lena was clearly suppressing a laugh at the look of horror on Kara’s face. Kara tried to school her features as their food arrived but she immediately pushed the not-seaweed over to Lena once the servers left.

Lena laughed. “Why would actual seaweed be better?”

Kara just pouted.

They ate and talked and laughed about everything from which movies Lena hadn’t seen, to cute videos of baby animals Kara had seen, to work.

“So what made you want to become a scientist?”

Lena stole another potsticker from one of Kara’s four bowls of them and put it on her plate. “I think my parents always expected me to work at Luthor corp. My mother wanted me to go into the business side but my dad was the one that encouraged me to do science. I guess I just want to help people. I want to make things that improve people’s quality of life.” She looked up at Kara. “I was working on this nanotechnology with Jack that could change the medical world forever. It could save thousands of lives, Kara.” She sighed. “But I guess my mother didn’t feel it would be profitable enough because she cut the project.”

Kara frowned and opened her mouth to reply but she heard someone call her name. She turned to see Kelly and Alex walking towards them.

“Kara, hey,” Kelly smiled brightly.

“Hi!” Kara got up to hug each of them. She turned to Lena who was standing to the side awkwardly. “This is Lena - she’s a friend from Luthorcorp.”

Kelly shook her hand. “It’s lovely to meet you, Lena.”

Lena returned her smile politely. “You too.”

Alex simply nodded in greeting.

Kelly glared at her and turned back to Kara and Lena. “Well we were just grabbing lunch so we can’t stay but you should join us at the bar tomorrow, Lena.”

Lena looked to Kara.

“Yeah, you should totally come! It’s just drinks with some friends but it'll be fun. We could go there together after work if you want?” She smiled encouragingly at Lena.

Lena smiled. “Okay, sure. Thank you.”

Kelly smiled at them both and hooked her arm through Alex’s. “Well it was great to meet you, Lena. We’ll see you tomorrow.”

They smiled and waved as Alex and Kelly went to get their food and left.

“I don’t think your sister likes me very much.”

Kara laughed nervously and fiddled with her glasses as they sat back down. “What? Pfft no. She- she-”

Lena raised an eyebrow.

Kara sighed. “She’s just a little overprotective of me.”

Lena smiled sadly. “It’s okay. I get it.”

Kara frowned. “It’s not okay. She doesn’t even know you.” Kara started shoving the remaining potstickers in her mouth. “I mean, I love Alex more than anything but sometimes she can be a big meanie. I don’t know how Kelly lives with her.”

Lena looked confused. “Kelly and Alex live together?”

“Oh yeah, sorry -” she swallowed a potsticker. “Kelly is Alex’s girlfriend.” 

Lena looked shocked. “Girlfriend?”

Kara frowned. “Yes. Do you… have a problem with that?”

Lena shook her head profusely. “No! No, sorry. I just-” she shook her head again and looked down. 

The rest of the lunch felt slightly awkward and when they got back to the lab, Lena gave Kara a tight smile and left her at the door. Kara sighed and went back to work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets progressively more fluffy. It also has an awful lot of Lena’s pov for some reason. Enjoy :)

Kara was feeling good when she woke up. She finally felt like she was getting somewhere with her project, she was going out for drinks with her friends after work, and then it was the weekend, for which she had great plans. It felt like it was going to be a good weekend.

She showered and dressed and even put on her favourite pair of socks with the little turtles on. She ate her cereal and then some leftover chinese just because she saw it when she put the milk back in the fridge and it was a two breakfasts kind of day. She decided not to take the bus today, making it to Luthor corp 15 minutes early and pushed through the lab doors humming happily.

Lena was already there as usual and Kara headed straight for her. She put her hands on Lena’s table and did an excited little bounce on her toes.

“Hey Lena!”

Lena grinned up at her. “Hi.”

“You still okay to come to the bar with me after work?”

Lena bit her lip, looking slightly nervous, but nodded.

“Yay!” Kara clapped her hands excitedly. “Okay, I’ll see you later then.” She waved and skipped over to her own work. Yes. It was going to be a good weekend.

———

It was taking too long to be the weekend. Kara had too much energy to sit and focus on her notes and spent most of the day fidgeting in her seat, switching between not focusing at all and focusing just enough to get a suitable amount of work done in the day. (She may have hidden her laptop under some files and turned her wifi off so she could play the little oh-no-you-have-no-connection-so-have-a-jumping-dinosaur game on google. But she was very sneaky so obviously no one could tell and it was totally fine.)

When the day finally ended, Kara leapt up in such a hurry that she sent a few pieces of paper flying and had to try to grab them and shove them back into a folder before anyone saw. Judging from the look on Lena’s face, she was not successful. She threw her bag over her shoulder and headed over to Lena.

“You ready to go?” Kara tapped her knuckles on Lena’s table in a little rhythm.

“Just let me save this.” Lena tapped a few more keys on her laptop and shut the lid. “Okay,” she smiled.

“Great!” 

Lena put her laptop in her bag and got out her phone. “Let me just text my driver.”

“Oh.” Kara adjusted her glasses. “Um, actually, I kind of forgot you had a driver and didn’t take the bus to work today.”

Lena stopped typing and lowered her phone. “Oh, okay. Did you want to drive there then?”

“If that’s okay?” Kara twisted the strap of her satchel.

“Sure.” Lena smiled and gestured for Kara to lead the way.

———

When Kara had said she would drive, Lena had assumed she meant a car. What she was staring at in the parking garage was decidedly not a car. It was a shiny black motorbike with ‘Danvers’ emblazoned across the engine in silver script. There was a helmet hanging on the front and Kara had retrieved another from the compartment at the back along with a fitted leather jacket. Lena gulped.

Kara fiddled with the helmet in her hands. “Sorry - I should have explained. We can go with your driver if you’re uncomfortable on a bike?”

Lena shook her head. “No it’s fine. Just… unexpected.” She took the helmet Kara offered her. “It’s a nice bike.”

Kara grinned as she did up the clip under her chin. “Thanks. I built it myself.” 

Lena’s eyes widened behind the helmet’s visor. “You built it?”

Kara laughed and got on the bike. “Don’t worry it’s perfectly safe.”

Lena got on behind her. “I didn’t doubt you for a second. I hired you, remember?”

Kara smiled back at her and pulled her hands around her waist to hold on before starting up the engine and driving off.

———

Lena’s heart was beating double its usual tempo as they pulled up outside the bar, despite Kara being an excellent driver. She put it down to the adrenaline rush of riding a bike.

They went inside and Kara took her hand to lead her over to a table with a few people waving them over and one man waving slightly more wildly shouting “Kara!”

They all scooted out their booth to hug Kara and Lena (except Alex and James who shook her hand instead). She didn’t relax into the hugs like she did with Kara but she also managed not to freeze up like she did the first time Kara hugged her. She was somewhat grateful James seemed to sense she wasn’t quite comfortable being hugged and Alex was too skeptical. 

Kara turned to her and pointed to each of her friends as she introduced them. “Lena, this is Kelly and Alex, who you’ve met, and that’s Nia, James and Winn. Everyone, this is Lena.” They all did a little wave as Kara pointed to them.

Nia put her hand up like she was answering a question at school. “Brainy should be here in a bit too.”

“Oh cool, okay.” Kara turned to Lena again. “Brainy is Nia’s boyfriend but he works at a company called Legion that’s really far away so he has a long commute.”

“Is Brainy his real name?” Lena whispered.

Kara laughed. “No, his real name is Querl. We just call him Brainy because he’s super smart. He’s a scientist too.”

Lena nodded as everyone sat back in the booth. Winn scooted round so Lena and Kara could fit. Kara gestured for her to sit but stayed standing. “What do you want to drink?”

“Do they have scotch?”

“Sure,” Kara smiled. “I’ll be back in a second.”

When Lena turned back to the group, Kelly, Nia and James were discussing Nia’s ongoing search for a roommate, Alex was pretending she wasn’t glaring at her, and Winn was looking at her like he might explode.

“I read about how you hacked the Pentagon! That was so cool!”

She saw Alex raise an eyebrow that could rival her own out the corner of her eye and glanced at her. “I’ll admit that was probably not my smartest move. But in my defense I was only 14 and someone dared me too.”

She could have sworn Alex looked mildly impressed. Winn was still staring at her in awe. “That’s so cool,” he whispered. “I read your paper on the future of coding and artificial intelligence in computer science and can I just say it was incredible. I don’t understand why it’s not being talked about way more in the computer science world.” 

A scotch was placed in front of Lena and Kara flopped down into the booth beside her. “Oh gosh, Winn hasn’t been terrorising you has he?” She put a hand to one side of her mouth as if about to tell Lena a secret. “He’s a bit of a computer nerd if you couldn’t tell.”

“Hey!” Winn leaned over and slapped Kara’s arm playfully. “You’re one to talk.”

They were interrupted by Nia calling, “Brainy!” She pushed Kelly and Alex out of the booth to get to him and hugged him so tightly he wheezed and tapped her back to make her let go. Nia squeezed back into the booth, pulling Brainy with her before Alex and Kelly sat back down.

Brainy pulled his hand from under the table awkwardly in the cramped booth and shook Lena’s hand over the table. “Hello, I’m Brainy.”

“Lena,” she replied with a polite smile.

They all talked, often with multiple conversations happening at once across the table, and Lena found herself being drawn in to the warmth and comfort of the group. Kara leaned back in the booth and put her arm across the back of the seat behind Lena. Lena couldn’t help but study her profile. She seemed so relaxed and confident with this group of misfits she had dragged Lena into. It was then that Lena noticed the barely visible plastic tucked inside Kara’s ear. 

Kara turned and caught her staring. She smiled and pointed to the earplugs. “They’re to help with the noise.”

Lena was hit with the sudden urge to reach out and run her fingers over the shell of Kara’s ear and along her jawline. Her thoughts were interrupted by Alex standing up and challenging anyone to a game of pool.

Once Winn and Brainy had clambered out of the booth to go with her, Lena found herself sitting next to James. 

He smiled kindly at her. “They can be a bit much at first but they’re alright once you get to know them.”

She laughed. “Have you known them long?”

James shrugged. “A few years? When I moved here from Metropolis, Winn was working in the IT department at my new job and Kara was working as an assistant to the CEO while she was looking for work. Although I think she ended up staying there much longer than planned.”

Lena thought back to Kara’s resume. “So you work at CatCo?”

James nodded. “Photographer and acting CEO.”

“Oh wow.” Lena gestured over to the pool table. “Does Winn still work there too?”

James shook his head. “Winn works for an IT company doing work on corporate servers and fixing their computers and stuff. But he’s always complaining that he never gets to do any actual IT stuff. He says he just asks middle aged men if they’ve tried turning their computer off and on again, over and over.” James chuckled and finished his drink.

Lena noticed that most of the glasses on the table were empty and offered to go and get another round.

Brainy and Winn were arguing as she passed the pool table.

“Why don’t you just calculate the angle at which you have to hit the ball and the force with which you have to hit it for it to go in the pocket?”

“Because, Brainy, even if I did, how the hell am I supposed to know exactly how much energy my arm is exerting?”

Alex was just leaning with a foot against the wall, smirking at them over her beer bottle.

Lena went up to the bar and ordered their drinks. As she was waiting, a man came up and leaned against the bar beside her.

“Hey there, beautiful.”

Lena looked over to Kara, clearly uncomfortable, but Kara was busy talking to the others and the man didn’t get the hint.

“Aw don’t be shy. Let me get you a drink.”

Lena was beginning to panic when a figure stepped in front of her.

Alex put her hands on her hips with a glare so cold Lena could almost feel it from behind her. “Can I help you?”

The man looked Alex up and down before evidently deciding it wasn’t worth losing to her in a fight and walking off, grumbling. 

Alex turned to Lena. “You okay?”

Lena nodded and gave her a small smile. “Thank you.”

She was almost sure Alex smiled back a little. “Yeah, well… Kara likes you so I figured I probably shouldn’t let you get killed or anything. Alex took the tray of drinks from the bar and patted Lena’s shoulder on the way past. “Guess you’re stuck with us now, Luthor.”

Lena stood there in shock for a moment before following Alex back to the table.

Everyone cheered at the drinks and took the glasses from the tray. Kara moved up and patted the edge of the booth next to her for Lena to sit. 

Kelly turned to Alex as she sat down. “We were just talking about the plans for tomorrow.” 

As they continued their conversation, Kara tapped Lena’s shoulder. “Hey. We all volunteer at the local LGBTQ+ center and there’s a sort of party/ fundraiser thing tomorrow for pride month. Do you want to come?”

By this point, Nia, James and Winn were listening to their conversation rather than Kelly’s recap.

“We’re very queer here if you couldn’t tell,” Winn laughed.

Lena’s eyes widened. “You’re all…?”

Kara laughed and nodded. “Yep. Well, except for James but he’s a great ally. I’m bi, so is Winn, Nia is trans, Brainy is pan, and Alex and Kelly are lesbians.”

“Woohoo! Bi buddies!” Winn cheered and high fived Kara.

“So,” Nia smiled and Lena, “do you want to come?”

Lena opened and closed her mouth, glancing nervously around the bar. “I- I don’t think I can.” She looked at Kara. “I’m sorry.”

Kara smiled but it wasn’t her usual bright smile that crinkled her eyes and lit up the room. “That’s okay.”

———

Lena couldn’t stop thinking about it the whole next day. She wondered what it would have been like if she had gone. Part of her desperately wanted to go but she was too afraid of someone seeing her there and word getting back to her mother. She was sure that wouldn’t go down well.

She was working alone in the lab to take her mind off things when the door swung open and Kara walked in. She glanced up curiously at the lights switched on and went over to her workbench, mumbling something about a ‘stupid dinosaur game’. She hadn’t yet seen Lena who was just watching her with wide eyes. She was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt with a rainbow on and some kind of writing - presumably the name of the center. Her hair was down in soft curls and she had little bits of glitter everywhere and bi flags painted on her cheeks.

Kara moved a few files and picked up her laptop which was hiding underneath them. As she turned around to leave, she caught sight of Lena and jumped about a foot in the air. 

She put a hand over her heart and laughed slightly breathlessly. “Lena, my gosh, you scared the life out of me.” She walked over with a confused smile. “What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” Lena deflected

Kara grinned. “Well you could but I thought it was fairly obvious that I came to get my laptop when I came in and, you know, got my laptop.”

Lena rolled her eyes. “You’re insufferable.”

“Aw but you love me really,” Kara teased.

Lena hit her over the shoulder and ducked her head to hide her blush.

Kara was still grinning when she looked back up. “So,” she flicked her hair over her shoulder dramatically, “what do you think of my facepaint.”

But instead of laughing, Lena looked nervously towards the door. “Kara, are you sure you should be wearing that kind of stuff here?”

Kara’s smile fell. “Lena,” she put her laptop down on the desk with her palms flat on top and bit her lip. “I need you to tell me honestly. Do you have an issue with the fact that I’m bi?”

Lena’s eyes widened. “No. That’s not it. I-”

“Really?” Kara asked sadly. “Because you didn’t want to come to the center today and you were acting strange when I told you about Alex and Kelly at the restaurant as well.”

“No, Kara, please.” Lena looked distraught. “It’s not that. I’m just- I’m scared of what other people might think. What they might do. What my mother might do.” She looked down at her hands.

Kara looked at her. “Lena, you can’t be fired for being gay. And, yes, I know that there will be people who aren’t going to like it but I can’t let that stop me from living my life as myself. In a way that makes me happy.”

Lena’s shoulders slumped. “I know. I’m sorry.”

Kara rounded the table and hugged her.

They pulled back after a moment and Kara seemed to be considering something.

“I know you didn’t want to come today but I’m having everyone over at my apartment for a little pride celebration of our own tomorrow. I was going to ask you yesterday but then you said no to today and I assumed you wouldn’t want to come tomorrow either. But it’ll just be me and my friends. Oh, and J’onn’ll be there too. He’s Alex’s boss but he’s kind of like our space dad.”

Lena raised an eyebrow. “Space dad?”

Kara laughed. “It’s just what we call him. He likes space,” she shrugged. She glanced down. “Look - you don’t have to come but I’d really like it if you did. It would mean a lot. And I think you’ll have fun.”

Lena bit her lip. “Okay. I’ll come.” It was worth it just for the smile Kara gave her. She hugged her so tightly that she lifted her a few inches off the floor.

“Kara,” Lena laughed, “put me down!”

Kara stepped back and grinned sheepishly. “Sorry.” She picked up her laptop. “So I’ll see you at my apartment at around 3:00 tomorrow?”

Lena smiled and nodded.

“Okay.” Kara lingered for a moment. “One more hug.” She quickly squeezed her and then turned and left Lena smiling and shaking her head in the lab. 

Her head appeared around the door again a second later. “Oh! By the way - we all have to wear onesies but don’t worry I’ve got the perfect one for you. Okay bye.”

“Kara!”

———

This was a bad idea. Lena had been standing outside the door to Kara’s apartment for the past 5 minutes. She kept wiping her sweaty palms on her pants but it didn’t seem to help. Her breathing was just a little too fast and her chest felt like a pinball machine with her heart clattering around inside. She shouldn’t be here. She should go.

The elevator sounded like it was moving. Not wanting someone to exit on this floor and see her standing there awkwardly, Lena panicked and knocked on the door. Too late to back out now.

The door was opened by Alex in a stripey rainbow onesie, holding a beer.

“Lena, hey.” Her smile was much more friendly than the first time they had met and she stepped aside to let Lena in. Winn, Nia, Brainy and James were playing Mario kart with Kara cheering them on and, who Lena assumed was J’onn watching and laughing. Kelly was pouring more chips into a bowl in the kitchen where there were a multitude of rainbow plates, cutlery and cups. The rest of the apartment was decorated with rainbow banners, streamers and various pride flags.

“Lena! Lena!” Kara came galumphing up to her from across the room. She was wearing a Superman onesie with a rainbow crest and a rainbow cape swishing around behind her. She grabbed Lena’s hand and started pulling her across the apartment to her bedroom. “I saved you the best onesie!” She pointed excitedly at her bed. Lena laughed as she went over and picked up the fluffy Stitch onesie. “Go put it on! Go put it on!” Kara practically shoved Lena into the bathroom and closed the door with a cheerful wave.

Lena would never admit it but this was the most comfortable thing she had ever worn and she never wanted to get changed again. She opened the bathroom door and went round the corner into the kitchen where Kara was talking to Kelly and Alex. Alex smirked at her and Kara turned around. 

She grinned and scooped Lena up into a bone crushing hug. “You look so soft and adorable I just wanna hug you!”

Alex patted Kara’s back as she walked past with Kelly. “Personal space, Kara. Personal space.”

Kara put her down and grinned sheepishly. “Sorry - I got excited.”

There was a shout from the couch and Nia jumped up in her blue, white and pink onesie, cheering. “Yes! Suck it! Baby Peach wins again!”

Winn groaned and flopped back on the couch dramatically. “How did I lose again? I play this more than any of you! And it’s my Switch!”

Kara laughed and bounced over to make grabby hands at Nia’s remote. “Okay, okay. My turn.”

Nia came over to stand with Lena in the kitchen as James swapped with Alex and they started another set of races.

Nia turned to her with a grin, gesturing around the apartment. “So, what do you think?”

Lena looked around. “It’s very… rainbow-y.”

Nia laughed and poured herself a drink. 

“Do you do stuff like this a lot?”

Nia pointed to all the decorations. “This? No. This is just because it’s pride month. But being queer as heck? That’s a whole year round thing.” She smirked over her rainbow cup.

Lena looked down and twisted her hands.

Nia tipped her head to the side. “What is it?”

Lena glanced up before looking away again. “Aren’t you… scared of what other people will think?”

Nia huffed a laugh. “Of course I am. But if I let that fear control me then I’d be living a miserable life pretending to be someone I’m not.”

Lena looked down at her hands. “But what if being who you are means you lose the people you love?”

Nia considered Lena for a moment and sighed. “If they don’t love you for who you are, then it’s not love.”

Lena wouldn’t look up. 

Nia turned to watch the others playing but kept talking. “This bunch of weirdos? We may not have been raised together but they’re my family. You find the people that love you. And they’ll stick with you through whoever you’ll be.”

Lena glanced over at Kara and the others, smiling as Kara and Winn tried to nudge each others’ controller as they played.

“Pride is about not letting others make us feel ashamed of who we are and who we love.” Nia looked at Kara before looking back at Lena knowingly. “It’s not wrong to want things, Lena.”

There was a cheer and Kara leapt over the back of the couch towards Lena. “Lena, I won! Did you see?” She lifted her up and spun her around in a hug before putting her back down and going to gloat at Winn, with Alex and Brainy grumbling in the background.

———

It was getting late by the time everyone started to trickle out and go home. Alex and Kelly were the last to go and Lena lingered by the kitchen island as Kara waved at them down the corridor.

Kara closed the door and turned to Lena with a smile. “Do you have to go or do you want to stay and watch a movie or something?”

Lena bit her lip. “Can we talk?”

Kara’s eyebrows rose slightly but she nodded. “Sure.” 

She gestured for Lena to lead the way to the couch and they sat down at either end, facing each other with their legs crossed in front of them. Lena didn’t say anything for a long while but Kara sat and waited with a patient smile. Lena opened and closed her mouth a few times, glancing around as though searching for something that might help her get the words out.

“Kara I-” she looked away, took a deep shaky breath and closed her eyes. “I’m gay.”

Immediately Kara’s arms were around her and she felt tears rolling down her cheeks onto Kara’s shoulder. She held onto her and sobbed.

“I am so, so proud of you, Lena,” Kara squeezed her tighter.

Eventually Lena pulled back, sniffling and wiping her eyes on the fluffy blue sleeves of her Stitch onesie. Kara grabbed a tissue and offered it to her. She took it gratefully and blew her nose. She looked at Kara and pointed at her shoulder with a wet laugh. “I made your cape all wet.”

Kara laughed and detached the cape from its velcro on her shoulders. “Dangers of being a superhero, I guess.” She leaned forwards and draped the soft material around Lena’s shoulders. 

Lena pulled it tighter around herself with a quiet “thank you.”

Kara put a hand on her knee and smiled softly at her. “Thank you for telling me, Lena. I'm so happy you feel comfortable enough with me to do that.”

Lena smiled. She shuffled around and tugged on Kara’s arm so they were sitting next to each other rather than opposite and snuggled into her side. “Can we watch the next movie on your list?”

Kara laughed and turned on the TV. This time, when Lena felt herself falling asleep, she didn’t find herself panicking about being here in the morning, she just let Kara’s warmth wash over her.

———

Lena woke with her head pillowed on Kara’s chest and Kara’s arms around her back. She looked up at Kara who was still sleeping. The early morning light was diffused through a rainbow flag hung over the window, softly tinting Kara’s skin. Lena could see the pale freckles dotted across her face from so close. 

Kara inhaled deeply and her arms tightened momentarily around Lena as her eyes fluttered open. She smiled sleepily at Lena and Lena couldn’t help but think how soft her lips looked. “Good morning.”

Lena put her head back down on Kara’s chest. “Good morning.”

Kara rubbed her back absentmindedly and reached over to get her phone from the coffee table. It all felt alarmingly… domestic. And yet Lena couldn’t keep the soft smile off her face.

Kara yawned and stretched. She patted Lena’s back. “It’s just past 6:30. We should probably get going.”

They stood up and Kara looked down at Lena’s Stitch onesie. “Um… do you need some clothes?”

Lena laughed. “It’s okay - I can wear my clothes from yesterday and I always keep a spare set at work that I can change into when we get there.”

They each showered and dressed and ate breakfast. It was the first time Lena could remember being genuinely happy in the morning.

Kara drove them to work and they got into the elevator in the parking garage at 7:47 - plenty of time for Lena to go into her office that she never used and get changed. She walked a little quicker when she caught sight of her mother, desperately hoping she hadn’t seen her come into work with Kara, wearing jeans.

Kara came up to her and smiled when she got back to the lab. “Do you want to get lunch together later?”

Lena smiled but shook her head. “Sorry I can’t - I agreed to have lunch with Winn yesterday.”

Kara looked shocked. “Oh. Okay then. How about a movie night tonight then? You fell asleep halfway through the film yesterday so that doesn't count.”

Lena laughed. “Okay sure. Now get back to work before I have to fire you.”

“You would never. You like me too much.” She winked and turned away.

Lena was sure she had a small heart attack. She recovered a little when Kara bumped into a chair and apologised to it before realising it was an inanimate object and glanced around hoping no one saw.

———

Lena met Winn at a small Italian restaurant and they spent the first half of the meal discussing computers and robotics.

“So,” Winn smirked mischievously. “What’s going on with you and Kara?”

Lena’s knife almost went through her plate. “What? Nothing! Why would you think there was anything going on?”

Winn laughed. “Is that why you’ve gone red all of a sudden?”

Lena ducked her head and tried to cool her face with the back of her hand.

Winn smiled at her. “Hey, look, I’m not trying to make you uncomfortable. We don’t have to talk about it. But I have been where you are.”

Lena looked at him quizzically. 

He scrunched up his nose. “I may have had a teensy crush on Kara a few years back.”

Lena laughed. “Really?”

Winn stuck his bottom lip out. “Hey, don’t laugh! And, yes. But it’s all good now. And I think your situation is a little different.”

Lena frowned curiously. “What do you mean?”

Winn smiled as though he knew something she didn’t. “You’ll figure it out.” He looked thoughtful for a moment. “Just don’t kiss her without asking for her consent first. I’ll admit that was a lapse in judgment that I will not be repeating.”

They finished their meal and hugged goodbye but Winn turned to her just before they left. “Oh and Lena?” 

She turned back to him.

“I know what it’s like to have someone close to you do some messed up stuff. But family isn’t something you get - it’s something you choose.”

———

Lena was sitting on Kara’s couch in her old university sweater (which she was definitely not planning on stealing) and a pair of sweatpants when Kara came over with two enormous bowls of ice cream.

“Rule number two of movie night is Ben and Jerry’s.” She handed a bowl to Lena and plopped down next to her. “Okay so I know you’ve seen it but you said it’s your favourite and I have to admit I haven’t actually seen Star Wars. So I rented The Empire Strikes Back because it wasn’t on Netflix.”

Lena gaped at her. “Okay, first - how have you never seen Star Wars? And second - what the hell, Kara, Empire Strikes Back is the second one! … Or the fifth depending on how you look at it. But why would you not rent A New Hope?”

Kara shrugged. “I looked online and everyone said it was the best one.”

“But you can’t just…” Lena sputtered. 

Kara laughed and put the movie on. “Well, too late now.”

Lena couldn’t help but keep looking over at Kara as the movie went on. She loved seeing her reactions. And also just looking at her because, gosh she was beautiful.

It was as Han solo was being lowered into the carbonite that Kara looked over and caught her eye. Because of course it was.

Lena suddenly noticed how close they were and her gaze dipped down to Kara’s lips. She snapped her eyes back up when she realised what she was doing but Kara’s were on her own lips. 

Her heart skipped a beat. “Can I kiss you?”

Her stomach swooped as Kara pressed her lips softly to her own. Warmth melted her brain and seemed to radiate right down to her fingertips and toes. She still tasted a little like Phish Food.

Kara was grinning stupidly when she pulled back. “So does this mean you like me?”

Lena tried to hide her giddy smile by resting her forehead on Kara’s shoulder. “Maybe…” 

“Hey Lena?” 

Lena hummed and looked up.

“Will you go out with me?”

Lena kissed her again and cuddled back against her. “Yes.”

They stayed like that until Kara gasped. 

Lena sat up. “What?”

Kara looked at her like an excited golden retriever. “We can go as Han solo and Leia for Halloween!”

Lena blinked. “I take it back - I don’t want to go out with you.”

She went to get up but Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist, laughing, and pulled her back down. “Noooo. Come on, it’ll be great.”

Lena wiggled and pushed playfully at Kara’s shoulder. “Absolutely not.”

“Just think about it, we-” 

Kara was cut off by Lena’s lips and it wasn’t mentioned again for the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!

Kara had just got back from lunch with Alex, excitedly recounting the events of the previous night (with Lena’s permission), when everything started going rapidly downhill.

At the time, it had all happened so fast but, looking back, Kara could see how it had all gone wrong.

Lena was collecting data for a set of test tubes in front of her. Kara saw her and went to greet her, having just returned to the lab. However, someone had left a stool just a little too far out from the table and Kara, with her eyes trained on Lena, did not see this. She tripped on the stool, threw her hands out to steady herself and hit a freestanding whiteboard. On wheels. The whiteboard went careening towards Lena’s table and hit the edge, hard. For a moment the test tube rack wobbled precariously on the edge and Kara’s eyes widened. All seven test tubes and their contents went smashing to the floor.

Lena and Kara rushed around the table to look at the damage.

The lab was ominously silent. Kara turned around to see why everyone had gone quiet and there, in the doorway, was Lillian Luthor.

The click of her heels echoed around the room as she made her way over. 

She glared at Kara before turning to Lena. “What, exactly, is going on here?” she asked in a deadly low tone.

Kara saw Lena’s hands shaking at her sides and stepped slightly in front of her. “I’m sorry, Ms Luthor, it was my fault. I tripped and accidentally knocked them over.”

Lillian turned her glare on Kara. “Is that so?” She looked between Kara and Lena. “In that case Miss Danvers I’m not sure you’re suited to a place here at Luthor corp. You have half an hour to gather your things and leave. After that I will have you escorted out by security.”

Lena seemed frozen beside her as Kara stood in shock. She bit her lip and nodded, trying to hold back the tears stinging the back of her eyes. With a deep breath she crossed the room and started to shove her things into her satchel. Lillian stared impatiently around the room, everyone silently avoiding her gaze and pretending to work. With one last look at a distraught Lena, Kara swung her bag over her shoulder and walked out the lab.

Kara was desperately trying to keep her tears from falling as she walked through the huge glass doors and out the front of Luthor corp. She was halfway to the sidewalk when she heard Lena shout her name. She spun around just in time to see Lena running towards her and stop them both from falling over as Lena flung her arms around Kara’s neck. 

Lena pulled back with tears in her eyes. “I’m coming with you.”

She took Lena’s face in her hands and wiped away the escaping tears on her cheeks with her thumbs. “What?”

Lena sniffled and nodded. “I told Lillian- I told her that-”

“Lena!” Lillian hissed, clearly trying not to raise her voice in a public area. She was power walking towards them, her desperation to keep a professional appearance keeping her from running. “Lena, you get back inside right now! As for you, Miss Danvers, I suggest you leave immediately before I call security.”

Lena took Kara’s hand and steeled her expression. “No. I’m not coming back inside and there is no need to call security because we’re leaving. Both of us. I have been doing everything you ask, desperate for your approval, for far too long.” She took a deep breath. “Goodbye, mother.”

Lena turned, Kara’s hand still firmly clasped in her own and they started walking away.

“You leave now and there’s no coming back, Lena!” 

Lena kept walking.

“You ungrateful child!” she spat. “I am the only family you have left!” Kara could hear the venom in her voice.

Lena stopped walking. Kara gave her a worried look but she smiled softly in return and turned back to face her mother. “You may be my mother, but you are not my family. Family isn’t something we get. It’s something we choose.” Kara squeezed her hand and Lena smiled softly up at her. “You’ve made it perfectly clear that you never chose me over the years and now the feeling is mutual. You can count this as my resignation.”

Lillian stood in stunned silence. They turned and didn’t look back again.

———

An hour later they were at Kara’s apartment with Alex and Kelly after Kara had called and told them what happened.

Lena was starting to panic and paced frantically in front of the couch. “Oh my god. I don’t have any money. My mother controls my inheritance. And the rent for my apartment. I don’t have anywhere to live. Oh my god.” She turned to Kara and whispered hysterically, “what have I done?”

Kara’s eyes widened and she got up and put her hands on Lena’s shoulders. “Whoa, hey, stop. Breathe. You’re okay. We’ll figure this out.” She guided Lena back to the couch and sat down with her.

Kelly frowned. “She controls your inheritance? That can’t be right.”

Alex got up and started pacing angrily. 

Kara huffed. “Really, Alex? I just got Lena to sit down.”

Alex pointed menacingly at nothing. “I am gonna hunt that bitch down and-”

“Alex, no. Please don’t do anything to make this worse.”

Alex crossed her arms with a huff. “Fine.”

Kelly turned to Lena. “Lena, we have a friend - Lucy - who is going to be coming back to National City next month. She’s a lawyer and I think it would be a good idea to let her look into your inheritance and the legality of what Lillian is doing.” She looked at Alex and Kara. “Now, in the meantime, I suggest you temporarily move in with-”

Kara perked up. “She can stay with me!”

Kelly smiled but shook her head. “Kara, as much as I know you have good intentions, you and Lena have just started dating and I think it would be best if Lena had somewhere she felt was just her space.”

Kara slumped back down and pouted but nodded.

Kelly rolled her eyes. “I was thinking more along the lines of Nia, who is actually looking for a roommate.”

Kara turned to Lena and nodded. “Oh that actually does make sense.”

Kelly shook her head at Kara fondly. She looked to Lena. “Now, the other thing I would really like you to consider is talking to someone about what’s going on and perhaps what has been going on before now. I know it can be scary to go to a therapist but I can recommend some people and it would all be entirely confidential. They won’t say anything to anyone unless you ask them to or they think you are in immediate danger, okay?”

Kara nodded in agreement. “I have a therapist and she’s really helped me over the years.”

Lena nodded slowly as Kara gently rubbed soothing circles on her back.

Alex came and sat on the coffee table in front of her. She took one of Lena’s hands in her own. “I know this is a lot to take in and you don’t have to have any answers right now. But I would also like you to think about whether you want to press charges against Lillian.” Lena was looking a little overwhelmed so Alex just patted her hand and stood up. “Just think about it, okay?”

Lena fiddled with the sleeve of Kara’s cardigan and asked in a small voice, “can I stay with you, just for tonight?”

Kara pulled her into a hug and kissed her temple. “Of course you can.”

Kelly stood up and Alex rounded the coffee table to join her. “We’ll leave you two to relax after the stressful day you’ve had. Get some rest.”

Alex looked at Kara. “I’ll call you tomorrow?”

Kara nodded and got up to see them out.

When she came back over to the couch, she put her arms out to pull Lena up and gently led her over to her bed. They got under the covers and Kara put her arms around Lena, whispering soft reassurances into the darkness until they both fell asleep, wrapped up in each other’s arms.

———

Six months later…

The sun was barely peeking over the horizon when Kara woke up. Her alarm was going off on the bedside table but it was cold outside her blanket cocoon and she didn’t want to leave its warmth. Eventually she rolled out of bed and got dressed for work.

She was walking the last few streets with her hands in her pockets and her nose buried in her scarf when her phone rang.

“Hey Alex.”

“Hey, Kara. I just called to wish you good luck today.”

Kara laughed. “Thank you but I think it’s Lena that needs that right now.”

“Actually, I just got off the phone with her. She seems to be doing okay but I think she needs a break after this week.”

Kara jogged across the road before the light turned red and grinned. “Don’t worry - she’s staying over this weekend and I’m not letting her do anything but relax.” 

Alex laughed. “Good. She deserves a break.”

“She definitely does.” Kara stopped in front of an innocuous building halfway down the road. “Alright I should go. See you at 2:30?” 

“Yep. I’m picking up Kelly on the way and James and Nia are coming straight from CatCo.”

“Great. Okay, I love you, bye.”

“Bye.”

Kara stared up at the shiny metal sign above the door and smiled. LD & Co. She pushed through the glass door into the warm entrance hall. Jess, their new assistant smiled at her as she entered.

Kara tapped her fingers happily on the reception desk. “Good morning, Jess. Any idea where Lena is?”

Jess pointed to the elevator. “She’s up with Sam in the office.”

Kara skipped off to the elevator with a “thank you” and Jess shook her head fondly.

When Kara got up to the office Sam was unpacking a cardboard box of her things onto the desk while Lena sat on the small office couch, going over some cue cards. 

“Hey Kara,” Sam smiled over at her. 

Lena looked up and closed her eyes with a smile when Kara made her way over and bent down to kiss her forehead.

“Hey Sam. How are you finding everything?” Kara stood beside Lena, absentmindedly playing with her ponytail.

Sam set the empty box down and sat at the desk. “So far, so good. Ruby had her first day at her new school yesterday and she seems really happy there. And Winn transferred all the work I’ve been doing from home to this computer for me so I won’t have to worry about the transition. All in all, I’d say we’re doing well.”

It was at that moment that Winn shouldered through the doors, tapping away on his tablet.

“Speak of the devil.” Sam smirked.

Winn looked up and smiled at them. “Kara!” He made his way over to Sam’s desk and started messing with the computer. “Don’t worry, I know I’m not supposed to be here today but I’m just setting up Sam’s computer and then I’ll be off to the auditorium and into tech supervisor mode!”

Kara gave him a skeptical look. “Alright but everything better be perfect by 3:00 or Lena’s gonna murder you and then bring you back to life so she can fire you.”

Lena frowned up at her. “Hey! I’m right here,” she complained before turning to Winn with a raised eyebrow. “She’s right though.”

Winn froze for a moment before quickly typing a few more things, grabbing his tablet up and speed walking out the room. “I was never here!”

Kara shook her head affectionately and turned back to Lena. “I’ll go check on everything in the lab.”

Lena smiled up at her and she leaned down for a chaste kiss. “Okay. Oh, Nia said she finished the article from the exclusive we gave her and then James is just going to take some pictures today to put in and it’ll go to print for tomorrow.”

“Oh great. Maybe we should send them both flowers or something as a thank you?”

“Already done,” Lena grinned. “They should be arriving at CatCo just before they leave today.”

Kara rolled her eyes. “Of course you’ve thought of everything.”

———

When Kara pushed through the door to the lab, Brainy was typing away at his laptop and Jack was just walking in from a side room, carrying a black case. Jack smiled at her and put the case with several others on a cart. 

“That’s the last one. Brainy and I were just about to head over with them.”

Brainy looked up at his name and nodded.

Kara clapped her hands. “Great. And you’re sure that’s everything?”

Jack rolled his eyes. “Yes - we have double and triple checked everything. We’re good to go.”

Kara put her hands up. “Just checking.”

Brainy closed his laptop and made his way over to them. “Are we ready?”

Jack nodded and went to push the cart out the door.

“Actually, if everything is sorted here, I might come with you guys in the van.”

They loaded everything in and drove across the city.

———

At 2:30, Alex and Kelly arrived with Nia and James not far behind. The auditorium was already starting to fill up so Kara helped them find their seats and went to find Lena in the wings. She was pacing anxiously, twisting her hands and breathing too fast. When she saw Kara she rushed over and threw her arms around her.

“I don’t think I can do this,” she whispered into Kara’s shoulder.

Kara pulled back and cupped Lena’s jaw with her hand. “Hey. Look at me. Breathe.” 

Lena took a deep, shaky breath.

“Lena, you have been through more this week than most people go through in a lifetime. You testified against your own mother, you’ve been working towards this presentation for your amazing nanotech, and now you’ve had to add the announcement of the merge between LD & Co. and Luthor corp. You are so allowed to be overwhelmed and nervous. Golly, I think I would have had a breakdown by now if I’d been in your shoes. And if you can’t do this today, that’s fine. No one will think any less of you and Jack or I can do the presentation and the announcement. But if you think you can and want to, I know you’ll be incredible. And we’ll all be right down there cheering you on.”

Some of the tension slipped from Lena’s shoulders and she smiled gratefully at Kara.

“Oh!” Kara held out the box she was holding. “I got you this.”

Lena looked at her curiously and took the box. She grinned and shook her head when she saw the contents. Inside was a single donut, and on the lid were the words ‘Donut worry - you’ll be a-glaze-ing!’. 

Lena put the box down on a nearby table and hooked her arms around Kara’s neck. “Thank you.” 

She pressed their lips together softly and the last of the tension melted out of her. 

When she pulled back, Lena rested her forehead on Kara’s collarbone. “You know, as co-founder of LD & Co. I think you should be up there with me for the unveiling of the nanotech. Just for the demonstration?”

Kara kissed the top of her head. “You sure?”

Lena hummed. “That way you can rush me off to the hospital to get stitches if the nanobots fail after I slice my hand open.”

Kara’s shoulders shook in a silent laugh, jostling Lena’s head. “They’re not going to fail. We’ve worked for months to make sure they don’t and I know you’ve been checking them constantly when you think I’m asleep.”

Lena looked up at her guiltily and Kara laughed. She rubbed Lena’s arms and looked towards the stage. Lena detangled herself from Kara just as a woman with a headset and a clipboard came over and told Lena she had two minutes.

Kara took her hand and rubbed her thumb over the back of it soothingly. “You ready?”

Lena smiled up at her and nodded. The lights in the auditorium dimmed and the audience settled. They smiled at each other one last time and made their way out onto the stage, ready to change the world, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who left comments - you guys are amazing and reading them always made my day.  
> To everyone who didn’t leave comments - you guys are also amazing and I hope you enjoyed this fic.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading. Stay safe out there :)


End file.
